Crescent Shrine
by MurderComplication
Summary: Ann Ashitaka is a descendent of a lineage of feared demon slayers - but she does not even believe that they exist. After being forced into the Dark Tournament with her best friend at her side, how will she see this new world as it blossoms before her?
1. Chapter 1

"Who shall I pick to read the next line – how about you Ann? Please read the next paragraph." Mr. Tanaka, my English teacher said eyeing me. I nodded and stood up started where the last person, Kotoko, had left off.

"I don't know what I want in life. I don't know what I want right now. All I know is that I'm hurting so much inside that it's eating me, and one day, there won't be any more of me left. Everything that ever causes a tear to trickle down my cheeks, I run away and hide from it. But now, everything is unwinding and finding its way back towards me. And I don't know what to do. I just know that the pain I felt so long ago, it's hurting ten times more." I read, not stumbling, not murmuring, reading as if I had written this and it was a part of me.

"Perfect reading, but now what do you think that means Ann?" He asked leaning forward from where he sat on his desk.

"It means that the person who wrote this didn't know what to do with her life. They felt pain for knowing that one day they will cease to exist, and the human race will forget that they ever existed. It seems like their life isn't going the way they'd like it – that we keep hurting her and she does everything to hide the pain, but she can't figure out what to do now." I paused looking down at my desk, picking at the corner with my nail, "Because everything people have said has dug under her skin and is hurting 'ten times more'. That's what I think it means."

Mr. Tanaka nodded at me to sit, "Great job Ann. Shuichi, why don't you read the next one?" The red head nodded his head as he rose from his seat behind me.

"I'm not angry because we broke up, I'm sad because I can't let you go. I'm happy because of the memories we made, I'm sad because I can't stop reliving them in my mind. I'm not angry at you for not loving me, I'm angry with me for still loving you. I'm not angry that I lost you, I'm sad because I once had you. I'm not angry that I can't have you, I'm sad because I know what I'm missing. I'm not angry that you've moved on, I'm sad because I can't. I'm not angry that you won't come back, I'm sad because I keep hoping you will. I'm not angry because I hate you and don't want to...I'm sad because I miss you and I love you." His silky voice read.

"Great as always, but what does it mean?" He asked. Mr. Tanaka was always a lazy teacher – but then again he had a degree in psychology.

"It seems like he cannot get over his girlfriend who he shared many memories with. From the third line it seems like she cheated on him and he's accusing her of not loving him while he was still head over heels in love and he can't move on." He said simply. I felt like an idiot of giving such a long explanation.

"Close Shuichi." Mr. Tanaka said arching his head back. The class gasped. He hadn't gotten it right. "What he's really trying to say is that the long distance relationship that the two shared didn't last because she found someone new while he kept trying to make the relationship work. You completely missed that they were apart. Maybe you should be spending more time with Ann." Shuichi sat down quickly. It must've just been dumb luck that I had gotten the point to my line correct – damn curse.

The end of day bell rang as Mr. Tanaka was giving us our homework assignment. "Finish reading chapter eight and memorize your lines for your skits. We're performing them tomorrow." I shoved my work books into my book bag carelessly.

"Anything you need to stay after school for, or are your parent's making you go to the shrine right away?" Shuichi asked holding his book bag.

"I'm as free as a bird today." I smiled, snapping the flap in place. He smiled down at me. Damn I was short, the top of my head barely hit his chin. I squirmed quickly as a vibration screamed through my pocket. I dug my hand into my skirt pocket and flipped the phone open in one swift motion as it reached my ear.

"Sorry hunny, we need you at the shrine today. There's a boy here that we need to exercise today. Sorry sweety." My mom said hanging up. I sighed.

"I'm a caged bird today."

"Like me to walk you home." He said smiling.

"It's on the other side of town – I can't let you do that - again." I said as we walked out of the class room down to the cubby holes to change our shoes. I stood on my tippy toes to try and reach my compartment. How I wound up with a box overhead, no clue. Kurama chuckled, opened my box and pulled my shoes out handing them to me. I huffed as they landed in my hands.

"I'm walking you home and that's that. I'm meeting some people regarding a study abroad program near there anyway." He said smiling taking my other shoes and placing them in the box.

"You'll be sure to get it. Where are you looking at going to study?" I asked as we left the school.

"Most likely America."

"That's really far away," I pouted, "But if you get it – which you will – you better contact me once a day."

"Deal," Kurama chuckled.

"Aw, here's my stop," I pouted as I jogged up the first couple stone steps, "see you at school tomorrow." We exchanged farewells and parted our ways, although something did not seem right. I started the long five minutes trek up the steps to my family's shrine. The same shrine which I would someday inherit – which I do not want to do. Demons and spirits did not exist.


	2. Chapter 2

The ring tone I had set for the shrine rang across the classroom. Mr. Tanaka sent me a soft glare as I hurried out of the class.

"Sorry, I have to take this." I said before speed walking down the hall.

I flipped open my phone and instantly my mother's voice was heard from the other end, "You need to get home right now. A Demon's tearing the place apart." There was a loud crash before the line went dead.

"I need to leave. There's an emergency." I said as I returned to the class room, grabbed my books and left as a fast jog. I hurriedly put on my outdoor shoes and rushed out towards the Shrine. Some of the steps had been crushed in foot print like patterns. What the hell type of Demon was it? I ran up the stairs at the fastest pace that I could, which wasn't very fast at all. The large red arch at the top of the stairs had collapsed downward. I had to climb over the large smooth pieces to continue onto the court yard.

I could not believe the sight in front of me.

My Father was behind the demon waving around a few sticks of incense, a smell the large, grotesque being seemed to hate. My Mother was in front, chanting and throwing what must have been salts at the monster.

"Ann, stay back until we've knocked this demon out," My Father yelled. The demon uprooted the tree that stood tall outside of our house and threw it at him. He was swept off of his feet and crushed between the tree and the stone tiles. I rushed to where the tree had landed and tried to roll it off of my Father, no luck. My Mother was still chanting and throwing salt at the demon – whose attention had turned completely to me. "Ann, you've got to make the demon bleed and ingest his blood." I stood frozen by what my father had said. "Drink this," He said weekly, handing me the small bottle he wore around his neck. I opened the stopper and poured the scarlet liquid down my throat reflexively, the smooth caramel flavour filling my pallet. I felt a sudden power flowing through my veins. I could not control my own body. My mother stopped chanting, and the demon began fading from my vision.

"Mom, keep chanting!" I yelled as I ran to the museum, and broke the glass on the display case in the center of the room. I pulled out the long, sharp sword and ran at the demon that was slowly reappearing as my mother began chanting once more. I raised the sword uneasily – I did not have much strength at all.

I did not know what to do. I brought the rusty sword down on the demon's leg, causing a shallow cut which made a few drops of blood boil to the surface. I cursed under my breath as I ran around to the stairs which led to the pond, the sword dragging along the ground. I was about even with the demon's head when I was at the top.

"Hey ugly," I yelled, throwing the rusty hunk of metal at the demon's head, it fell cleanly off of its neck and the body fell in a jumbled, bloody heap. I had just killed a demon. This had to be a dream.

"Drink it!" My Mother yelled, dropping the chat instantly. I slid down the railing and slid through the sea of blood, sweeping it into my hands and pouring the handful down my throat.

I knew it was all a dream when I woke up in my bed on a normal Wednesday morning. The tree still stood just in front of our old house. The vibrant red Torii gate stood, untouched at the front of the stairs like it had been for the past eighty years.

There are no such things as demons.

The Spirit world was just lore.

* * *

"Me, be a healer for your team at the Dark Tournament?" I laughed leaning on the main doors to the shrine, "I don't even know who the hell you are."

"I am Koenma from the Spirit World. I decide where souls should go to once they die." He said stiffly. Eyeing me from under his bangs.

I turned to walk away, "I may be a priestess but I don't believe in all that mumbo jumbo."

"That wasn't a dream." He said his eyes boring into my back, "That demon was real. You drank demon blood." I stopped in my steps. How did he know about that day?

"How did you know that?" I asked turning my head towards him slightly.

"Your family and I go farther back then you think. I'll give you until tomorrow to decide on what you'll do. Hopefully you make the right choice." Koenma nodded as he turned to walk back down the large steps. I sighed, closing the large sliding door. If this 'Koenma' knew my parent's I would have to ask them, because there was no one in Japan who wore a turban in that fashion.

I padded across the light lumber steps into the low dinning room. My parents sat on the cushions, my mother patting some rice into my bowl. I knelt down on the opposite side of the table of my father; my mother passed the bowl into my delicate hands.

"Who was that at the door Ann?" My mother asked as I sprinkled soy sauce lightly onto the rice.

"Just some crazy teenager in a turban wanting me to be the medic for a tournament," I shrugged, shovelling some rice into my mouth.

"Did he give you his name?" My Mother asked, setting her tea cup down. My Father had stopped eating to listen.

"Koenma or something – claimed to be in charge of where people go after they die." I said, sipping on my tea, "He's just some loony."

"Did he give you the name of the tournament?" My Father asked, leaning over the table a tad.

"The Dark Tournament or something," I said, setting my tea back onto the coaster.

"You're going," The two said simply. My jaw fell before my Mother continued, "We'll contact a friend of ours in Spirit World to take you there since the boat's leaving in an hour and there's no possible way we would make it there in time."

"Are you two psychotic?" I asked, rising to my feet. The portrait of my Great-Great-Great Grandmother, Rio, fell behind the cutlery cabinet with a loud thud. I turned on my heel to exit the room.

"Ann, get back here and finish your meal." My Father yelled after me.

"I'm not hungry." I growled, padding up the steps and disappearing beyond the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

Unfortunately my Mother and Father had persuaded me to go to the dark tournament with Koenma. Well, more like decided for me. Although the departure date was last night, my Mother had made arrangements for me to catch a ride with one of our family friends, yet another I had not heard about.

"Ann, Botan's here." My Mother yelled from the door. I slipped on the top portion of my traditional priestess uniform that my Mother had insisted upon, grabbed my duffel bag and bounded towards the front door. I felt a strong energy, something I have never felt – and it was radiating off of the blue haired girl who stood at the door with a broom.

Her grin spread from ear to ear, "It's so nice to finally meet you Ann! I'm Botan, Grim Reaper to the spirit world. Is she insane? She thought she was the Grim Reaper, there is no such thing.

"Nice to meet you," I forced a smile onto my face and shook her hand.

"Have her powers settled in yet?" Botan asked my parents as she took my bag and one from my mother before she hung it on her broom – which was floating in mid air. I felt my eyes bulge out of their sockets for a moment. She giggled, "I'll take that as a no."

"She did the D.O.D.B. a couple days ago so they should be in within the next week." My father said slowly with a wink, opening my duffel and placing a tattered old text on top, "Special spirit techniques for healing and what not."

"We better get going, the tournaments already started and our team is up first." Botan smiled, taking my arm gently and setting her broom down to a lower level so I could get on. "We'll see you in a week or two!"

I just waved courtly as she pushed off and we immediately were hurtling over the forest around our shrine, over water, and within five minutes we were landing outside of a large arena on an isolated island. I had been clutching so tightly onto her broom that my knuckles had gone white and rigid. I hesitantly got off, still terrified of flying god knows how many miles in the air at top speed.

"So you had a taste," She winked as she flashed the large, scaly guard two passes. I was on edge as we walked through the halls. Monster after monster passed by us, each one had its own little quirk that was grotesque – whether it be antennae, scales, sharp teeth, horns, or other features.

"I thought that that was just a nightmare, but now I'm beginning to think that it was real," I said, my eyes darting around the almost empty halls.

"How 'bout I tell you more about it after the team finishes this round," Botan smiled, turning around to pat me lightly on the head, "I take it that you've never tried to heal anyone before."

I shook my head, "I've accidentally healed the fracture of my class mate in grade four if that counts? Course, it broke again when he spazzed and cracked it against the tether-ball pole."

"Accidentally," She chortled, pulling me along to the large open field where a red hair boy in a blue uniform was getting beat up – by a boy who could not be older than ten, with yo-yos. An ashen haired boy with angel wing tuffs was sleeping against the side of the circle. What really caught my attention was the red head standing next to the masked fighter and the small 'man'. His green eyes connected with mine as Botan and I grew closer, a look of surprise hidden in him.

"Hello Shuichi," I said smiling. He had lied to me. He had told me that he was in America working on a student exchange program, not in the middle of some demon fight.

"Hello Ann," He waved, only to whip his head back to the fight when the yo-yos fell from high in the sky, the uniformed boy plummeting down.

"Oh, that's right! You two go to the same school." Botan said as she tapped her chin. "Anyways, the one in the ring is Kuwabara, the one next to Kurama is Hiei, the one asleep is Yusuke, and the one with the mask is – someone who I know you know." She chuckled. Why was she referring to Shuichi as Kurama? I had to ask him that later.

"Nice to meet you all, well – three of you currently," I shrugged, turning my attention to the fight like everyone else was doing.

Everything my parents had told me about the Spirit World was true – from what I could tell from the little information I had not blocked out thinking as false. I had heard stories about the Dark Tournament. A deadly tournament where you could die in any cruel and gruesome way your opponent was capable of. And the winning team was entitled to a free wish if they were able to defeat other gruesome demons.

Kuwabara ran from the spot where he had been unconscious a moment ago, to gripping Yusuke by the collar, yelling. He must have not known where his priorities were since his opponent had wrapped him in yo-yos once more and held him out of the ring, only letting him go when the referee had rewarded the point to the opposing team. What a wonderful way to start the tournament for Shuichi's – our – team. Kuwabara limped out of the ring.

"This is why you're going to be useful," Botan said as Kuwabara staggered his breathing. "I want you to put both of your hands over him, where it hurts, not touching but still close. Then just focus."

"Hey Botan, who's she?" Kuwabara asked, standing next to Hiei.

"This is Ann, the team's Medic." She smiled, "Since your standing and breathing – you won't be getting any right now." She turned her attention to Yusuke while we quickly exchanged hellos. "Earth to Yusuke, wake up! Nap time's over."

"Don't let him leave the ring alive." Hiei said sternly as Shuichi jumped into the ring.

"Naturally," He replied darkly, taking a rose out of his hair. I had **never** heard him so menacing in the ten years that I had known him, or known him to carry a rose around in his long hair. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as Shuichi started dodging the blade of his opponent. He looked so graceful as he shifted around him. All of a sudden the two stopped fighting and stood perfectly still. Shuichi's opponent started to land punches to his body, never bothering to dodge. He only stopped when Shuichi threw a _pebble_ at him.

"You've been warned," He yelled, pulling out a treacherous looking button, "Now fold your arms around your back if you want your human mother to live." Shuichi folded his arms behind his back and stood still, taking a kick in the gut. I honestly wanted to jump into the ring and claw the blue man's eyes out with my long nails. Shuichi loved his mother dearly. Heck - I never passed on a chance to come over because she was so nice.

His opponent started to draw a long line where he previously cut Shuichi, then he whipped his hand-blade away, causing more blood to cascade down his cheek.

"I want you to lick the scum off of my boot," He smirked evilly.

"I will not," Shuichi said after a moment.

"What did you say?"

"Go ahead; press it now if you wish." Shuichi said, patting some dirt free from his white outfit. He stole the button from the demon's hand and crushed it underneath his foot.

"You believe in mercy don't you?" He asked, worry seeping from every word.

Shuichi had been walking away, but turned his head slightly once he stopped for a moment, "No." His opponent collapsed to the ground, flowers sprouting out of his body, "What irony. Such beauty sprung from such an ugly soil."

"Great job," I smiled, flashing him a thumbs up hesitantly.

"Enough with all this secret glancing stuff," Kuwabara said through gritted teeth.

"That isn't very friendly of them." Botan countered.

"Those demons think they're so damn cool," Kuwabara finished.

"OK – you guys need to do some major explaining after this," I said, throwing my arms above my head in confusion.

"Don't worry, we will," Botan laughed. Hiei was next into the ring against which he deemed the strongest of the other team. As soon as they were given the OK to fight, the challenger had lit on fire, letting it spill over. I had no where to run as it came bellowing towards me. Luckily I felt the soft hands that I knew all too well pull me out of the path and into safety.

"Thanks," I stuttered.

"You have to be more careful," He scolded, holding me tightly by the shoulders.

"Yeah, don't want to be roasted alive on my first day," I joked.

"Hiei is a great fighter so he will easily come out on top," Kurama said as we moved out of another blast of flames. Just like Kurama said – Hiei was easily the winner. All that was left of his opponent was a charred outline on the stadium wall. My mouth just hung open in awe. I moved behind Kurama as a man with a blue mohawk stumbled out into the ring in a drunken stupor.

"He has, like, no spirit energy," Kuwabara said as Yusuke popped into the ring to take him on in a fight. Apparently he had lost a game of rock paper scissors when they were determining the line up for their team, so he was made the alternate. For some reason, I had sensed some power deep inside of him.

"This guy is no more that a pathetic drunk!" A man in the crowd yelled. Chu snapped and ran into the crowd, almost breaking the man's neck. He came back into the ring with a bottle of whiskey. It seemed that most of the demons around me were having trouble keeping track of Chu's fancy foot work. I saw every step he took. I turned around and rubbed my eyes, hopping that I was just seeing things. But when I turned around – I still saw all of his moves.

"Are you OK?" Hiei asked from behind me. I jumped at his sudden presence.

"My eye's aren't working right today," I chuckled, "I can see each step that Chu takes." Hiei and Kurama exchanged surprised glances, but dropped the subject.

After a quick fight filled with explosions from Yusuke's finger and Chu's stupor, they stood in the ring, laughing at their own helplessness. Not to mention they had somehow lost their shirts when they were dodging their last attack. Alas, they were locked in an all out punch-a-thon which they called a knife edge death match. Everything seemed to darken, and then the ring was slowly lit by spots as the two started to throw punches.

"You've got to make Yusuke stop fighting," A brown haired girl yelled as she ran onto the field from where Botan and I had been just a moment before.

"Oh Keiko, this is Ann – the healer for the team," Botan smiled as she patted my head.

"Hey," I waved nervously.

"Hello," She said forcing a smile onto her face as she clung to Kuwabara. Suddenly a crack of lighting rang through the stadium, and Chu fell to the ground, Yusuke still standing at the end of ten counts – signalling that we had just won. The entire crowd burst out yelling for Yusuke to kill Chu.

"Hey everyone – if you want to say something, say it to my face. Or you'll have to deal with my fist," He yelled, the crowd automatically shutting up.

* * *

"So, Shuichi," I started lounging on the sofa in our common-room as I flipped through the book my Father had put into my duffel. The yellowed, tattered pages contained different healing arts. Ways to heal a broken limb, scratches, even a decapitation. "You fight with flowers."

He chuckled, "That's the only thing you can think about after watching one day of fighting?"

I shock my head, "There's also the fact that you lied to me, you're here at the tournament, you killed that demon in cold blood and is that Kuwabara guy sane?"

He let a small laugh break through his lips, "I'm sorry I lied to you – I just did not know that you would know of the word I have always known. I'm here at this tournament because I owe Koenma for a crime I committed. Kuwabara is in fact as sane as he can be."

"Crime," I asked as I turned the page to a diagram of the basic skeleton.

"I helped Hiei steal a mirror so I could save my mother's life by giving up my own," He let out a chuckle before he continued, "But Yusuke meddled when I was making my wish, so the mirror decided to spare both of our lives."

"I like that mirror," I started, throwing in a Texan accent for fun, "Anything you need fixing?"

"I'm perfectly fine – most of us are," He said, staring at the ceiling, "How about we go find Hiei?"

I chuckled and closed the book, "I like that idea." He held out his hand for me to take it like we always did when we were going on an adventure. It had started back in kindergarten when we went on a hunt to find the best place for hide and seek. It had stuck ever since.

We made our way to the forest, and saw Hiei trekking towards us, holding his hand in pain.

"It won't be easy to keep winning with out the use of your dominate hand," Shuichi said sternly.

"You heard what Toguro said, if we don't make it through this tournament – he will kill us all." Hiei said as we joined him, "Fighting is our only way out."

"Ann, stay behind us – when I give you a signal, run for it." Shuichi said quietly as two lizard like men came into view. "Seems like the doctors team has gotten a bit lost," He said a little louder.

"What a horrible coincidence for us both," Hiei joked.

"Get the healer first," The blonde ordered the grey haired lizard man. I ran behind the tree as he ran forward, falling to pieces as both Shuichi and Hiei attached him. "Looks like we have to kill you two first," A large mecha – like creature came waddling from the woods to his side, "We call him Tetasable – go on and get those two low lives."

Tetasable's arms extended toward the two – the only thing they could do was run.

"Get out of here Ann," Shuichi yelled. I nodded and ran towards the hotel as fast as my legs could carry me, but I found my self running back towards the fight. I leapt onto the blondes back and got him in a head lock as hard as I could. Shuichi stood frozen, staring at me with a bit of anger in his eyes as the two claws came down on him. I screamed out his name as the blonde threw me off of him roughly. I luckily missed a tree and instead fell into a pile of leaves.

"You're wrong," I heard Shuichi say from the clearing; "Even the hardest substance can be broken by being crashed into it's self. And also, the ability to feel pain is not a weakness, it's a strength. Pain tells a creature its weaknesses and when not to expose them to attack. You're robot is dead. And so – I'm afraid – are you." I stumbled back into the clearing, picking twigs and leaves out of my hair. The blonde was in Hiei's grasp, receiving punch after punch.

"Hey guys," I chuckled. Shuichi shot me a glare which stopped me from continuing.

"Why didn't you run?" He growled; his eyes filled with anger and worry.

"I – I didn't want to leave you alone to deal with that machine. I know I couldn't have done much – but I could've at least tried something." I said uneasily.

Shuichi chuckled lightly, "You're hard headed you know. How about you go back to the hotel and rest." I nodded slowly, walking off in the direction we had come just moments before. I ran the rest of the way to the hotel once I was out of the forest – heading to the hotel room that I shared with Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru. I felt the buzz of my phone in my pocket. I sighed, sitting on my bed, flipping it open.

"Hello?" I answered, falling on my back with an oomph.

"Ann, get down here now – Kuwabara's injured and we can't move him," Botan said into the phone. I closed my phone, bolted upwards, grabbed the tattered manuscript from the table and burst out the door to the stadium – running as fast as I could go. Once I arrived Yusuke was about to fire his spirit gun at his three opponents. Shuichi and Hiei were staring at the fight, unable to join in. I rushed to Kuwabara's side, flipping through the pages until I got to one I thought would help. I knelled beside him, placing my hands over his chest, my thumbs and fore fingers connecting in a triangle.

I slowly inhaled and exhaled, reading the chat over and over again in my mind. I felt a sudden coolness on my finger tips – the edges of my hands glowed a light blue. I knew that I would not be that good at healing, so he probably would not be able to fight in the next match. I must have been in deep concentration because the next thing I knew – I was in the large palm of the Dr. Ichigaki – the leader of the current team we were fighting who was no longer less then four feet.

I heard people call out my name as I pounded away at his hand; I even went as far as to bite it.

"Don't worry about me, just kill this bastard!" I yelled. Yusuke started assaulting the Doctor with punches, giving a solid reason for each. On the final one before he went flying into the audience he let go of me. The only bad point to Doctor Ichigaki letting me go was that I was falling from over eighty feet in the air. I could not scream.

I guess I was lucky that Shuichi was quickly underneath me, ready to catch me as I free fell.

"Are you OK Ann?" He asked quickly, his eyes searching me.

I nodded, "I'm fine, thanks." We just stayed in each other's arms for a moment, "I should really be tending to Kuwabara."

"Right," Shuichi said setting me down. I rushed over Kuwabara as Botan helped him into the resting room underneath the stadium. I hurried inside, resuming the position I was in before.

 **"May I have your attention please. The third round of the Dark Tournament will be starting immediately. We will be continuing in accordance to the diagram, starting from the left. Team Urameshi and Team Mashoo."**


	4. Chapter 4

"What, they can't do this," I gawked in disbelief. I gasped as I realized that my concentration had wavered from Kuwabara's wounds. I held my hands firmly over his chest again. I tried to zone out the chatter of the boys trying to size up the competition that Kurama has dubbed the Shinobi of the Spirit World. My parents had told me stories of their good and bad deeds in the demon world when I was a young child, making up reasons why they would come after bad little girls.

"Ann, we may be in for a show," Botan pouted, as I followed her gaze to the red haired woman in a purple nurse's outfit taking Hiei and the masked fighter to the medical tent. That's odd, I am their medic – why were the tournament officials doing this? The two tried to exit the tent, but were caught in an electric field. We were down to just two fighters. "We can't even use our alternate until one of them…. Dies." I gulped. I focused harder on healing Kuwabara so he would be able to help even a little as soon as possible. I could feel his muscles knit back together and the bones merge back into one piece under my spirit energy. I could hear the fighting in the ring, Yusuke's yelling and Botan's horrified reactions.

"You're not helping," I growled as I kept my eyes closed and concentrated even harder that I could feel beads of sweat appearing on my face.

"I'm sorry, but you may have someone more injured to help." My concentration broke as my eyes widened in horror. I spun around quickly and ran to join Yusuke closer to the ring. Kurama was unable to use any of his spirit energy and was forced to only dodge the attacks of his icy opponent. I choked out his name in a low voice. I pulled at my long kimono-esque sleeves in anticipation. Kurama hit the ground hard. I sprung forward, Yusuke holding me back by my arm.

"Let me go," I said slowly. I did not try to remove my arm from his grasp.

"There's nothing that you can do. It's his fight." Yusuke said apologetically.

"I know," I said meekly. "But he's covered in his own blood." Touya, his opponent, jumped at him with his sword of ice. I spun around and covered my eyes unable to watch. The count started.

"And the winner is Kurama!" I gasped, turning to face the ring. Touya lay at Kurama's feet as he stood their unconscious.

"Help me get him out of the ring," I said quickly, trying to pull Yusuke with me.

"Not so fast," A very muscular, dark skinned man said jumping into the ring. I just glared at him as I continued to pull Yusuke to the ring's edge.

"He's not even conscious! I'm taking this fight," Yusuke yelled. The ref stood unsure in the ring, looking between the man and Yusuke. She tried to rule for Yusuke to take the fight until those in charge of the tournament stepped in.

"The next fight will be Kurama verses Bakken," The speakers boomed. I sent the main stadium box a glare as my fists tightened. Bakken punched Kurama in the stomach. I stood by the edge of the ring, balling my hands into fists and tugging at my sleeves. I watched as he threw the ref out of the ring as she tried to start the count and he picked Kurama up so he was standing.

"Oh look, he's on his feet again. Guess that means he wants more," Bakken smirked.

"Let him go!" I screamed, fuming. Bakken turned to lay his eyes on me. He just laughed, punching Kurama in the stomach.

"Stop! I'm all for pain and torture, but this guy's not even awake to enjoy it. I'm starting the ten count," The ref said, getting between the two. He laughed, tossing her out of the ring again and picking Kurama up and reading another punch.

"Stop Bakken." One of the masked figures said from the edge of the ring.

"Why Risho," he whined.

"If you were to have landed that punch you would have died as well," Risho said, pointing to Yusuke. I turned to see that he had made a gun with his forefinger and had it pointed for Bakken's head, "or do you think you would have survived a bullet to the back and an angry priestess." Bakken looked from Yusuke to me before he threw Kurama towards us. Yusuke and I ran towards him, Yusuke picking him up and bringing him a safe distance from the ring. I grabbed my book and flipped through the pages to one of the more advanced chants for multiple injuries. I laid my hands over his body and began to concentrate as Yusuke jumped in the ring. I had to save my friend while Yusuke taught Bakken a lesson. I watched as my hands glowed a soft azure over his aching body. I watched in surprise as Kurama raised his hands to cover mine, the blue glow fading.

He smiled, "I'll be fine. Take care of Kuwabara."

I could not help but chuckle, "you idiot. You're in worse shape, you need my attention now."

"It'll take some time and spirit energy, but I can unsow this death plant myself." I took my left hand and flicked him in the temple. "What was that for?" He whined.

"For almost dying! Now just let me help you," I pouted, the blue glow returning with my concentration.

Kurama rested his head back as he chuckled, "you're always so focused."

"Shh, you just rest." I growled, closing my eyes and focusing on his death plant in his veins. I could feel the life of the plant leave his body and enter my fingertips as it slowly withered away. Once I had killed the seed, I focused on closing his cuts and fixing his muscles.

"You've done enough for me," Kurama started. I took my hand and made a swatting motion at his chest.

"Not until I've done everything to the best of my current ability," I paused, "which is pretty new." I frowned – realizing that I really was not a big help to this team at all. My glow faded. I had just been swept off this morning to the Dark Tournament without any previous healing training, and Koenma expected me to be of assistance? If anything I may be making things worse while I was trying my best. I felt Kurama move beneath my hands. I could have easily killed Kuwabara or Kurama if I was not careful. Sure, I had my family's book – but how good was it without any training? I felt two arms engulf me and pull me into their chest.

"Stop second guessing yourself," Kurama whispered into my hair as he held me close. I was shaking, just staring down at my hands. "Besides, Kuwabara won."

"But you got yourself really hurt," I pouted, sending a hurt glare his way as our team was ruled the winner. "Wait – Kuwabara got in the ring?!" I pulled away from Kurama's embrace and faced the ring where Kuwabara was jumping up and down in glee for his win over Risho. "No…No way."

"Guess you are helpful," Kurama grinned. Kuwabara leaned back to belt out a laugh, froze and fell to the ground in a lump groaning.

"Or not…" I frowned.


End file.
